FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is directed to a construction system, especially useful as a construction toy, display stand, instructional engineering aid and more particularly to a novel and improved type of flexible tie strut. The present invention also relates to couplers for connecting structural members and collapsible, self-erecting construction structures.